


Fanarts

by datalaur



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datalaur/pseuds/datalaur
Summary: Fanarts from a variety of wonderful artists.  Some are fic-related, while others are not.  If you enjoy a particular piece, please be sure to let the artist know.Chapters are resequenced as new art is added, to keep a consistent grouping by pairing (non-fic-related works), or by fic.Please do not copy or repost the artwork without permission.
Relationships: Data & Bruce Maddox, Data & Geordi La Forge, Data/Bruce Maddox, Data/Geordi La Forge, Geordi La Forge & Deanna Troi, Lore & Bruce Maddox, Reginald Barclay/Data
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Data and Spot by andwoids

Please do not copy or repost without permission.  
Artist: [andwoids](https://andwoids.tumblr.com/)


	2. Data/Geordi by mostly-natm

Please do not copy or repost without permission.  
Artist: [mostly-natm](https://mostly-natm.tumblr.com/)


	3. Data/Geordi and Spot comic by paynterly

Please do not copy or repost without permission.  
Artist: [paynterly](https://datacream.tumblr.com/)


	4. Data/Geordi and Spot by artttho

Please do not copy or repost without permission.  
Artist: [artttho](https://artttho.tumblr.com/)


	5. Data/Geordi and Spot by mostly-natm

Please do not copy or repost without permission.  
Artist: [mostly-natm](https://mostly-natm.tumblr.com/)

Please do not copy or repost without permission.  
Artist: [mostly-natm](https://mostly-natm.tumblr.com/)


	6. Data/Geordi and Spot by grumpycakes

Please do not copy or repost without permission.  
Artist: [grumpycakes](https://grumpycakes.tumblr.com/)


	7. Data/Geordi and Spot by karam-ba

Please do not copy or repost without permission.  
Artist: [karam-ba](https://karam-ba.tumblr.com/)


	8. Data/Geordi, Spot and Bruce (Disney style) by Datacream

Please do not copy or repost without permission.  
Artist: [datacream](https://datacream.tumblr.com/)


	9. Data/Bruce by kinstein-art

This piece was a request/ask. Please do not copy or repost without permission.  
Artist: [kinstein-art](https://kinstein-art.tumblr.com/)


	10. TNG Tinys (Data&Spot, Geordi, Bruce, Deanna) by bwideau

Please do not copy or repost without permission.  
Artist: [bwideau](https://bwideau.tumblr.com/)

Please do not copy or repost without permission.  
Artist: [bwideau](https://bwideau.tumblr.com/)


	11. Au Data/Reg Barclay and Rover, by drawsmaddy

Please do not copy or repost without permission.  
Artist: [drawsmaddy](https://drawsmaddy.tumblr.com/)


	12. DeM / Deus ex Machina series cover, by barbsart

Please do not copy or repost without permission.  
Artist: [barbsart](https://barbsart.tumblr.com/)


	13. DeM / Setting the Anchor, story art by harleysart

Please do not copy or repost without permission.  
Artist: [harleysart](https://harleysart.tumblr.com/)

  


[The Naked Sun](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Naked_Sun), by [Isaac Asimov](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isaac_Asimov)  
1957 Doubleday dustcover art


	14. DeM / Deus ex Machina, story cover by andwoids

Please do not copy or repost without permission.  
Artist: [andwoids](https://andwoids.tumblr.com/)


	15. DeM  / Deus ex Machina, story art by drawsmaddy

Please do not copy or repost without permission.  
Artist: [drawsmaddy](https://drawsmaddy.tumblr.com/)

Please do not copy or repost without permission.  
Artist: [drawsmaddy](https://drawsmaddy.tumblr.com/)


	16. DeM / Deus ex Machina, story art by mossmx

Please do not copy or repost without permission.  
Artist: [mossmx](https://mossmx.tumblr.com/)


	17. DeM  / Deus ex Machina, story art by mostly-natm

Please do not copy or repost without permission.  
Artist: [mostly-natm](https://mostly-natm.tumblr.com/)

Please do not copy or repost without permission.  
Artist: [mostly-natm](https://mostly-natm.tumblr.com/)


	18. DeM / The Observer Effect, story art by drawsmaddy

Please do not copy or repost without permission.  
Artist: [drawsmaddy](https://drawsmaddy.tumblr.com/)


	19. DeM / luv luv, story art by drawsmaddy

Please do not copy or repost without permission.  
Artist: [drawsmaddy](https://drawsmaddy.tumblr.com/)

Please do not copy or repost without permission.  
Artist: [drawsmaddy](https://drawsmaddy.tumblr.com/)


	20. DeM  / Riptide, story art by drawsmaddy

Please do not copy or repost without permission.  
Artist: [drawsmaddy](https://drawsmaddy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
